


Running Back To You

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [31]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion & Style, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Jeans, Kissing, My Attempt At Being Funny Will Be The Death Of Me, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shoes, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Sweaters, Tissues, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wiping Away Tears, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: They were looking but I didn't care. I ran to him anyway.





	Running Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



Days ago, when you were looking through your closet, it dawned on you that a majority of your outfits were the same old, everyday things. What were you a kid? Too many t-shirts, a few decent blouses, jeans, sweat pants, and that random pile of stuff that didn't quite fit anymore. This was ridiculous, you had been wearing the same clothes for at least five years, and most of it still looked okay, but it was boring. Of course, it hadn't been planned, but when it came to fashion, it seemed to be way over your head.

With styles changing as much as the weather, you tended to ignore the rules, mixed and matched, and wore what you liked; which might have been half the problem. Still, you didn't want to continue this way; if you could, you'd wear nothing but bright, colorful clothing all the time. After you told Rick about this, he seemed genuinely concerned with your displeasure. He studied you, and gave you a once over, before suggesting that you two went clothes shopping; you could do with a few new outfits. 

When the day you had been looking forward to all week came, you made a mess, pulling things off hangers, throwing the pieces to your possible outfit of the day on the bed, and the others into the hamper. You could do this, look put together like a respectable young lady. When you found something that worked, you stretched, leaning and bending about, testing the outfit. Zeta-7 wouldn't care, to him you always looked nice, but you cared; at least enough so you would be worthy of his company.

Of the things you've come to know about, like your dimension number, and your space boyfriend, your confidence waned in comparison to his accomplishments and personality. Sure, outwardly he was like everyone else; a friendly old man, with minor contributions to the medical community.However, in places like the Citadel, and across the multiverse he had made a few names for himself; many good, as well as many not so good. So, when people saw you, what did they think? 

You haven't done much, not enough to make a name for yourself, and it was oddly intimidating at times. The whole lot of it, of trying to piece where you belonged in the universe, just like trying to put together an outfit; it was a mess. Oh, you had your moments, but not as often as you'd like. From time to time, you hoped you might catch his eye, look important, and impress him. Alas, you were still the everyday kind of girl, playing dress up.

Perhaps you will splurge a little, you could afford it. A stylish new dress, maybe some jeans, or some shoes. Though, before all that, you were going to have to do something with your hair.

* * *

To your delight, when Zeta-7 came over, you smiled knowing you were correct in your assumptions of his delightful Mr Roger's inspired outfit of the day, which consisted of his choice of blue cardigan, striped tie, white dress shirt, and brown dockers. Unlike usual, he seemed a little quiet, even after your enthusiastic greeting. “Is there something on your mind Rick?” you asked as you secured your hair back with a headband.

“It's ugh - it's nothing important.”

You knew it that wasn't true, and when it came to him, he'd rather avoid speaking of whatever unpleasantness it was, and look forward. You shrugged, knowing he'd tell you at some point. “If you say so.”

“You um,” he said quietly. “y-y-you look really nice today. N-n-not that y-you don't normally look nice,” and giving your shoulder a little squeeze, he softened, staring at both of your reflections in the hallway mirror. “but you're ugh - y-y-you look very pretty.”

“Thank you Rick. Are you ready to go where romance lives and fashion styles die? Or did you want a cup of coffee first?”

“Ugh,” he tensed. “I-I guess I'm ready.”

“Uh oh, you don't sound ready. Well, if you don't want to go, then it's okay. We could go somewhere else if you'd like.”

Settling himself on the couch, he seemed to sag under your gaze.“I ugh - I-I do want t-t-to go.”

“Then what is it? I thought you were going to buy more of those socks you liked. Unless there was something else you had to do.”

Scratching the back of his neck, “It's just - are you sure y-y-you want to be seen with me?” then buttoning and unbuttoning his cardigan in nervous habit, he continued. “You - you were thinking of visiting H&M right?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“It's a-a-a place for cool, stylish people, and I - I'm not cool. Maybe I-I-I-I should go home a-a-and change.”

Fixing his crooked tie, you softened. “Don't be silly Rick, you're the coolest, sweetest guy I know, and I love being seen with you.”

Lips bitten, he lifted his head. “Y-y-you won't be embarrassed?”

“Of course not. Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, when I wear all my odd, colorful, outdated clothes?”

Holding his hands up, he protested. “N-n-no, of course not!”

“Then there isn't a problem.”

This calmed Zeta-7 a little, and you poked his cheek, before you grabbed your purse, and skipped outside towards the ship.

* * *

You weren't a fan of crowds or people, but you did like to go people watching when you could. It's funny what one does when they didn't know they were being watched. And of course, there were a lot of styles advertised on androgynous mannequins; many of which you wouldn't have minded seeing Zeta-7 in. During the morning hours, the mall wasn't that bad, and while it wasn't exactly your thing, it was fun to look at the things you couldn't afford, and dream of what would happen if you could.

Now, it wasn't so much the mall that made him a little hesitant, but more like the type of people one encounters in such a place. As usual, you two received curious, disgusted, put off looks, but you tried to ignore them. Smiling down at you, Rick assured you it was going to be fine, and for a while the two of you remained in your own little world, and delighted in each other. With your arm hooked with his, you two window shopped as any couple would. Zeta-7 was fond of the large teddy bears dressed up like fairies at the costume store, and you pointed at outfits you thought would look good on him, and he'd laugh, because crop tops and skinny jeans weren't exactly well suited for a man his age. 

You continued doing this, encouraging him to try on at least one pair of jeans, half serious, half kidding, and was pleasantly surprised when after picking out his socks, he picked up a pair of blue jeans and left to try them on. You held the basket which held his socks, and told him.“Rick, you know I wasn't serious right?”

“I-I know, but I ugh - I-I-I wanted to try them on to um,” he sighed. “t-to impress you.”

Darling man, going off and doing something out of character. “You didn't have to do that, but I can't wait to see how you look.”

* * *

When the door to the dressing room opened, he stepped out, avoiding your gaze. “How do I ugh - do I look?”

“Hmm, it depends. Would you mind turning around for me?”

“O-okay.”

Making a full 360, he didn't really look all that different except for the fact that they were low rise jeans, which really accentuated his torso; as though he weren't tall enough. “Wow, aren't you handsome.”

He wrung his hands, unsure if you were serious or kidding. “Gosh, y-y-you really think so?”

“Of course. In fact, I might need to sit down for a moment.”

Fanning yourself with your hand, you took a seat on the nearby chair, and took out your phone to snap a pic. “Why, I might faint from this amount of hotness.”

With raised brow, he studied you, and watched as you played with your hair. “Are y-y-you being facetious?”

“Maybe, but does it make it any less true if I mostly mean what I said?”

“I-I guess not. I think these were skinny jeans, but they're - they're loose.”

“Hmm, I think it's because your thin, it's almost like watching a model try on clothes.”

“Maybe I-I-I should change out of these now.”

“Why? I really like this look. It makes me wonder what you'd look like with a band t-shirt. Oh,” you jumped up, and picked out a Rolling Stones crop top. “if you don't mind finishing the look.”

Two minutes later, he came out with arms wrapped around his pale tummy. “I-I told you this - that this,” he groaned. “I'm t-t-to old to wear this.”

“Rick, I really do believe you were meant to be a rockstar. With that body, and your musical talent, I bet you could charm any older with enough sense to be front row tickets to your show. Of course, they'd have to get past your number one groupie.”

“That's - I'm not a rockstar.”

“I know, but I'm still your number one fan.”

“Y-y-you like this?”

“I don't know, there's something about this that's so wrong,” and then with a mischievous smile you winked. “and yet so right.”

Tugging on his collar, he smiled sheepishly. 

“Gosh, if y-y-you um,” he gulped. “if you really like this, then you'll…”

“I'll do what Rick?”

“Y-y-you will be extra friendly to me wouldn't you? And I-I-I-I won't be able to concentrate.”

Being as reserved as he was, his behavior seemed more in line for a character out of a old fashioned novel. Well, two could play at this game. “On the contrary my good sir, I don't think it will be a problem, because I'd be extra attentive with you either way. Really, all you have to do is say something ingenious to give me the,” you giggled. “the vapors.”

“Oh!” he gasped. “I-I-I wouldn't want that to happen.”

“I'm sure you wouldn't.” you winked. From your purse you pulled out a proper Chinese fan, and gestured like any proper young lady. “Though there is no knowing when the Victorian fainting illness may take me.”

As usual, you were hamming it up; seeing as it was one of the easier ways to make Zeta-7 forget himself and relax. It seemed to be working, with him breaking out in a smile with all your theatrics. You continued. “Laugh at it you will, but then who will elaborate on this tale? Who else am I going to romance for most of the novel? That is, who else will I carry a torch for? Why, I can see it now, that if our story was ever written, it would be with a sci-fi, regency twist.”

With a bow, he didn't seem to care that the workers were watching your little show of sorts. “Young lady, y-you would - you'd probably visit a cousin, or move t-t-to the country.”

“And where pray tell would you be? On a distant planet, in the next star system where mere mortals dare not touch? Hmm, we probably wouldn't acknowledge each other's feelings till the end, being so prim and proper and such, but only after we've fought through our trials and tribblelations, as well as have grand speeches about waistcoats and laser guns.”

Erupting in a mess of laughter, you slapped your leg, he held his tummy, almost disruptive with your sounds of amusement. “Hohoho, that's - that sounds like a pretty good J-J-Jane Austen novel. I don't - I don't think I've heard of it.”

“Yeah, I'm going to call it Blue Jeans and Petticoats. Now, I must give one smirk, and then we may be rational again.”

Again you two were a mess a laughter.

* * *

Back to trying on jeans, he seemed bothered by the fit of another pair. “Don't y-you think these are ugh - that they're tight?”

“No, they're almost too conservative considering men's jeans these days. I know I really like the way they look on you, but are they comfortable?”

“Yeah. Maybe I - I’ll get them. It's nice trying new things.”

* * *

The thing about trying on shoes was actually finding ones which were both cute and comfortable. Being the sweetheart he was, Zeta-7 was able to prove mathematically which ones would be best for your feet, though you still had to try on a few pairs. “I think I'm going to try the blue ones.”

Handing you the blue ones, he blushed. “Do you - do you want me t-t-to put them on you?”

“No, that's alright, I got it. Why don't you look around, they have some interesting sweaters in the back I think.”

As he walked away, the guy restocking the jewelry scoffed. “What's that guy doing here?”

“I know right?” agreed the girl working at the register. “Don't know what Mr. Roger's is doing in this neighborhood.”

Amongst themselves, they made other comments, saying Rick was too old to shop here. Another worker joined them, and said. “Who taught him how to dress?”

They continued, some of their words made you want to make a mess and leave, but you decided to stay classy about it. Yet, as Zeta-7 returned with a sweater that said I Need You Right Meow, they gave you even more strange looks. Then out of nowhere, one of the workers commented. “Sir, you might want to go try going somewhere like Jcpenney’s or Macy's. We only make that in one size,” Sizing Zeta-7 up, he smirked. “and it's not exactly your style.”

Written in the lines of his forehead, Rick sighed. “I’ll just - thanks for telling me that.”

Patting your shoulder, he whispered. “I'm going to - I'll just wait outside. T-t-take all the time you need. Okay?”

Wiping at his eyes, he was almost at the doors when you called after him. “Rick!”

You dropped the shoes you were thinking of trying on, and picked up your own shoes. “Wait Rick, I'm coming.”

He looked back, almost hopeful, but became dejected at the sound of some guys laughter.Perhaps the mall had been a bad idea. “You guys should be ashamed of yourselves,” you hissed. “he didn't do anything.”

The staff laughed at this, and even if they were looking, you didn't care. You ran to him anyway, wrapped your arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. “I'm sorry Rick, I should have listened.”

“It's - it's not your fault.”

“It is, but I'm going to fix it.”

Fishing out a tissue, you wiped away his tears, and held him tight. There were various gasps, as a few customers came to understand the nature of your relationship with this man, but you took it in stride. “Guess what people?!” you yelled at the top of your lungs. “This man right here is my boyfriend, and if anyone has something to say, then say it to my face! By the way, I'll have twice as much to say to the manager. And if you don't like what you see, then don't look, it's none of your business anyway. And speaking of business, apparently you don't need mine.”

Taking Rick's hand, you grumbled, “I'm never coming here again.” and decided it would probably better to go home.

“You - you didn't have to do that.”

Dragging him along, you continued. “Of course I did Rick, they think they're so much better than everyone else, but I'd choose you over a pair shoes any day.”

It wasn't until you two reached the car, that you started to calm. “I'm sorry Rick, I really messed things up, didn't I? Oh, people are the worst.”

“People are - they're going to think what they want t-t-to think, but I - I don't regret coming here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we ugh - we had fun. I-I really like my new jeans, and I - I saw a new side of you today.”

“Well, I'm glad you saw something positive about today.”

“If you'd like, we could go to a-a-a different mall. Mars has a shopping center that's larger than - then this town, and the next town put together. ”

You had a hard time wrapping your head around it, but you nodded. “Sounds good, but do they sell shoes there?”

“Let's just say they ugh - they sell them for any kind of weather.”


End file.
